Mega Man 3
is the third installment in the Famicom/NES Mega Man series. It introduced the "slide" maneuver as well as Rush as Mega Man's robotic canine assistant. Release Dates Famicom/NES: *Japan: September 28, 1990 *North America: November, 1990 *Europe: February 20, 1992 "Mega Man: The Wily Wars," Sega Mega Drive/Genesis: *Europe: October 20, 1994 *Japan: October 21, 1994 "Rockman 3 (Rockman Complete Works)," PlayStation: *Japan: September 14, 1999 Mega Man: Anniversary Collection: *GameCube and PlayStation 2: June 22, 2004 *XBox: March 15, 2005 Mobile phone: *Japan: 2004 Wii's Virtual Console: *Japan: November 4, 2008 *North America: November 10, 2008 Overview Dr. Wily claims he is a changed man, and wants to team up with Dr. Light once again. Dr. Wily and Dr. Light work together on a "peace-keeping" robot named Gamma. For some reason, the newest Robot Masters have gone crazy, and ran off. Dr. Light needs the 8 Energy Crystals that the Robot Masters are carrying. Mega Man is called to stop the Robots. Along his quest, he meets his brother Proto Man (also know as Break Man in this game). Rush also makes his Debut. When Mega Man returns, Dr. Wily has taken Gamma with him, and is planning to use it to rule the world! Mega Man must go and stop Wily once again. The Japanese subtitle (The end of Dr. Wily!?) may be considered a minor "spoiler" to the ending, considering what happens to Wily (or what players assume happen) after the final fight. Story From the Manual "Calling Mega Man! Calling Mega Man! Come in please! "Mega Man, we need you! We're down to the wire on our peace-keeping project. We've got to get those last energy crystals or we can't finish it. Dr. Wily is here now, too...yes...he's finally found his sanity. He knows where the crystals are! They're in the mining worlds, but we can't get to 'em. The robots are running amok and they're destroying everthing! "You've got to get there, Mega Man, and get those crystals! You'll have to face some pretty mean metal. Expect the worst! Is Rush there with you? Give him a bolt to chew on and tell him it's from us. What's that...we must be getting static...sounds like you said 'Woof!' "Mega Man, get to those mining worlds pronto! Grab the crystals and stop whoever's in charge! He's one lunatic guy! "This is Dr. Light. Over and out!" Actual Story In the year 2009, Mega Man has defeated Dr. Wily twice and has finally brought him to justice. With the end of a decade, the world was finally ready to enter a new age of peace. Dr. Light believed that his old colleague would behave, and as such, he invited him to work on the creation of a gigantic "peacekeeping" robot known as Gamma. However, Gamma needed to be powered by energy crystals which are located on mining planets, protected by powerful Robot Masters. Thus, Light sends Mega Man, along with Light's newly-created robot dog named Rush out to get the crystals. Along the way, Mega Man meets up with Proto Man (AWOL since his creation several years ago and in this game known as "Break Man") who fights Mega Man each time they meet. Mega Man is unsure of his motives, but after each fight, Proto Man helps him by opening the way forward. It is eventually concluded that Proto Man is training Rock for the upcoming battle against Wily. Mega Man collects the crystals and brings them to the lab, but once he arrives, the lab is damaged and Wily has made off with Gamma! Mega Man is forced to defeat his "clone robots" (revivals of Wily's previous creations, each called a Doc Robot) and then make his way to Wily's new Skull Castle, where he once again defeats the evil madman. In the end, Mega Man must defeat Gamma and Wily, and it appears that Wily is killed in the collapse of the Skull Castle...http://www.wikiknowledge.net/wiki/Mega_Man_Timeline#21st_Century Bosses Robot Masters Note: Alternatively, DWN. 017 through DWN. 024 are known as DRWN. 017 through DRWN. 024 because these Robot Masters were designed by both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Fortress Bosses #Turtle Machine #Yellow Devil Mark 2 #Holograph Mega Men #Rematch against the eight Robot Masters. #Wily Machine No. 3 #Gamma Enemy Guide List of Mega Man 3 enemies. Level Strategies On this page you will find a complete walkthrough for the game, going through each level in turn. Each level guide can be read separately or as part of a whole. Password Crack Click here to find out how to generate any password for this game. Trivia *Dr. Wily is called Dr. Wiley in this game. *This is Rush's first appearance. *This is the first time Mega Man can slide. *The mobile phone version of Mega Man 3 was worse than its original counterpart showing its lack of work: **Bosses such as Needle Man proved to be one of the un-beatable Masters in the cell phone version as he stays in mid-air attacking with his Needle Cannon while Spark Man's charged spark attack is shorter and more easier to dodge. **Stage set-up was limited as background and color flicker and flash was removed to help with the performance. **Traps in certain stages were removed or did not work at all. The Yoku Blocks in Magnet Man's stage were left in their order for players to move with less hassle (same with Spark Man with the revolving gears and falling junk blocks. **Proto Man does not appear in Gemini Man's stage to destroy the barrier blocking the way for Mega Man; he is also in his Break Man transformation in his mini-boss appearances in the original locations with the Robot Masters background music. **Control setup was confusing and hard to adapt, leading to frustrating gameplay. **The enemy "Hammer Joe" was invincible as its sprite action kept the eye blinking rapidly leaving the only weak spot at its legs. *If you battle Shadow Man, Needle Man, and Spark Man on the robot master's stage of Wily's fortress using the same exact weapon they use, it shows that they are also weak against their own weapon, but only during their second encounter in wily's castle. Category:Mega Man games Category:NES games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Wii games